


I'd Steal the Night for you

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out in the Library, Sweet Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief angst, felix sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Long distance bfs chanlix. Chan’s ‘surprise bf by coming home early’ mission quickly turns into a ‘drag bf home from the library and pamper him for working too hard’ mission.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	I'd Steal the Night for you

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeyaa!! this is my submission for the ‘Drabble Challenge for Chaotic Writers‘ organised by @skzwriters on twitter for fanwork day 
> 
> i chose the challenge: 'a style/theme you've always wanted to try'. in my case, that's long distance s/o travels home to surprise their beloved s/o and i chose chanlix bc we're all whipped for them
> 
> enjoyyy xx

Chan could barely hold in his excitement as he pushed his keys into the door, a huge grin on his face and his whole body practically vibrating as he let himself into the apartment he hadn’t seen in weeks.

It had been a long couple of months filled with shows and fan-meetings and performances and all kinds of wonderful things Chan had enjoyed, but, throughout it all, there was one thing Chan hadn’t been able to get off his mind:

His boyfriend.

Chan’s sweet, adorable, freckly, diligent, hard-working little boyfriend. Chan had missed his giggles and his puns. His deep emotional rants and his cuddles. His warm presence and his sunshine light.

Chan had been waiting for the right night to come; for a night close enough to home that he could justify travelling back to the apartment and then getting a peaceful, boyfriend-filled morning before he had to travel back to the tour before evening.

The right night had finally come.

Chan would only get a few hours with Felix; he’d hopefully surprise him in bed, get to cuddle him all night, and then pout his way into Felix making him pancakes and cookies for breakfast before he had to leave again. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. It was all Chan needed.

Which is why Chan’s whole chest was buzzing with warmth as he stepped into his apartment.

He had to resist crashing his way through the door, not wanting Felix to think someone had broken in. But it didn’t take long to realise that Felix wouldn’t have been close to thinking such a thing.

Chan crept all the way to the bedroom, his heart in his throat and his every inch of skin tingling with excitement, only to throw open the door and feel his stomach drop in disappointment.

The bed was neatly-made. Too neatly-made. There was no tiny boyfriend curled up in a pair of Chan’s sweatpants under the covers.

Chan frowned. His surprise was ruined.

Where the hell was Felix?

It didn’t take Chan long to realise. Felix frequently texted Chan in the middle of the night, telling him about the latest story he was studying or the book he was pouring over. He liked to hole himself up in the 24-hour library at nights, sometimes confessing that the empty apartment got a little too cold to bear when Chan was gone for so long.

Determination shot through Chan like lightning.

He pursed his lips and straightened his shoulders, marching back out the apartment and locking the door behind him like a well-oiled machine.

Not only did Chan have a boyfriend to surprise, but he had a boyfriend to kiss on the lips, praise for working so hard and then tuck into bed.

It didn’t take long for Chan to reach the library. Him and Felix had made sure to choose an apartment that wasn’t too far from Felix’s university and it was only a ten-minute walk when the streets were empty, which they were with the gentle night calm blanketed over them.

Chan could feel his skin glow every time he passed under a streetlight, but he didn’t focus on it, too busy thinking about all the ways he was going to spoil Felix in such a short amount of time.

He felt a little guilty when he realised just how hard Felix had been working recently. Every time Chan came off stage; Felix was studying. Every time Chan got to his hotel room; Felix was studying. Every time Chan messaged, unconventional hour or not, Felix seemed to be studying, or in class, or reading for some assignment.

Chan was exhausted from his tour, but he felt guilty for not thinking about how exhausted Felix must have been too.

But, thankfully, that was what Chan was there for. It seemed he’d come home on a perfect night to make sure his studious boyfriend got some pampering and some rest.

The library doors swung open for Chan as he entered, and he briefly felt himself panic about how huge the place was and the sheer number of students slumped over desks in their thick hoodies with takeaway coffee in front of them. Chan stared up at the three floors, wondering just how he was going to find Felix without tipping him off that he was there.

But then Chan remembered.

Felix sometimes messaged about a tucked-away corner on the third floor of the library. A few rows of desks hidden behind some bookcases at the very back of the room, right next to some huge windows that looked over the whole university.

Felix’s favourite study spot.

Chan didn’t hesitate. He took the stairs two at a time, making sure to be quiet enough not to disturb any students. He walked head-long to the back of the third floor and had to duck between a few bookcases before he found what he was looking for.

Before he found _exactly_ what he was looking for.

Felix was sat with his back to Chan, only recognisable by Chan’s personalised 3racha tour hoodie from last year and his long blond hair falling around his shoulders. He had books spread out in front of him, a cup of his favourite takeaway coffee brand propped up next to him and his elbow planted on the desk, his face mushed into it.

Chan grinned.

He was quiet as he slinked over, keeping his steps light and his walk slow. He was thankful no other students seemed to be in the spot, giving him perfect opportunity to walk until he was just behind Felix without freaking anyone out.

Chan allowed himself just a second to savour the moment before suddenly he was lurching forward and wrapping his arms around Felix’s shoulders from behind.

“Surprise!” Chan whisper-shouted, before promptly burying his nose in Felix’s neck.

Felix let out such a high-pitched yelp that Chan was surprised such a deep voice could make such a noise. Felix’s entire body jolted up in the chair, his head almost falling back and whacking Chan in the face.

“Hello, baby,” Chan whispered directly into Felix’s ear, feeling Felix squirm underneath him.

It was only a matter of seconds before Felix had wrestled himself out of Chan’s grip to turn and face him, his entire face splattered with wonder and surprise.

Chan grinned at him, his heart practically bursting at the sight of his boyfriend. But his grin couldn’t help but falter a little, noticing the deep dark circles under Felix’s eyes and the puffy red exhaustion on his cheeks.

“Hyung!” Felix squealed, no doubt attracting some attention with the sudden noise.

But Chan couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Felix threw himself out his chair and into Chan’s arms, slotting into what was a perfect place for him. Felix was the same height as Chan, but a lot tinier, and he fit against Chan’s chest like a puzzle piece cramming in his heart.

“Hey, baby,” Chan giggled at him, squeezing Felix so tight he almost burst. But Felix only squeezed back just as hard, his face buried in Chan’s shirt.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Felix screeched into his chest, his voice sounding rough and emotional but just as beautiful as Chan remembered it, his fingers bunched adorably around the back of Chan’s neck.

“I had a night close to home,” Chan laughed into his neck, “I have to be back on the road by tomorrow afternoon, but management said I could have the night with you.”

“Oh my god, that’s great!” Felix pulled away, his entire face shining and his eyes teary as he used his thumbs to cup Chan’s face, pinching his cheeks, “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have cleaned the apartment or baked you cookies or something!”

Chan could only smile at him, bringing up a finger to trace over Felix’s freckles, “I wanted to surprise you, sunshine.”

Felix’s entire face flushed red at the familiar petname and Chan realised just how much he’d missed his beautiful boyfriend’s face.

“Well, you certainly surprised me,” Felix smiled tiredly at him, his gaze still full of love, “I missed you so, _so_ much, baby.”

Chan beamed, leaning forward so his nose grazed over Felix’s, “I missed you too.”

With that, Chan couldn’t hold back, slowly coming forward and pressing his lips against Felix’s, moving into a soft, passionate kiss that set every inch of his veins alight.

He melted into the familiar feeling of Felix’s hands tangling in the back of his hair, angling Chan downwards and holding him closer as they continued to kiss. Warmth spread all the way up Chan’s face, his skin tingling with a feeling of ecstasy he’d missed more and more every single day.

After a few moments, the two broke apart, keeping their foreheads pressed together and staring into each other’s eyes.

“Making out in the library,” Chan grinned teasingly, “How _scandalous_.”

Felix sighed, “You’ve only been here two minutes and you’re already leading me astray.”

Chan laughed, already trying to lean forward again, “I can do a lot worse than that, baby.”

“Uh-uh!” Felix stopped Chan with a finger against his mouth, smushing his lips together, “Keep it in your pants for now, tiger.”

Chan made a show of rolling his eyes, “If you insist, your highness.”

“Now that’s more like it,” Felix grinned, giving Chan a quick peck on the lips before pulling back, sliding his hand all the way down Chan’s arm to clutch at his fingers.

Chan made sure to squeeze Felix’s hand and Felix suddenly looked at him again, his eyes swirling with something Chand didn’t quite recognise.

“Thank you so much for coming today,” Felix said quietly, his face sparkling with its adorable romantic shyness that Chan had desperately missed, “It really is so amazing to see you.”

Chan’s thumb started rubbing circles onto the back of Felix’s hand, “It’s even more amazing to see you, little one.”

Felix blushed again at the name, a smile playing against his lips that he turned around to hide, keeping hold of Chan’s hand as he started to stack up his books.

There was no way Chan was having _that_.

“Nuh-uh!” Chan tutted, gently shoving Felix out the way before stepping forward to stack the books himself, handing Felix his coffee before shoving all the books in his bag and swinging it over his own shoulder.

“ _I’m_ the boyfriend,” Chan made sure to say, looking at Felix, “And _I_ carry my boyfriend’s books.”

Felix pouted, “Technically I’m the boyfriend too.”

“Nice try,” Chan flicked him on the end of the nose, “But I don’t think you’ll win against me this time, not even with those adorable eyes of yours.”

“Well, it was worth a try,” Felix giggled, stepping forward on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Chan’s cheek, just under his eye, “Thank you, my prince.”

Chan was absolutely mortified to find himself blushing at the petname, his face only heating up more when Felix started laughing.

“Aww, hyung,” Felix cooed, “You like to be pampered too!”

“Absolutely not!” Chan frowned at him, “Tonight _I_ will be doing all the pampering! I’m going to run you a bath and then wash your hair and then make you some sweet tea. Then I will tuck you into bed and cuddle you all night and try my best to make you breakfast in bed. Then I will choose your outfit before we say goodbye. There will be no arguments on this, baby.”

Much to Chan’s surprise, Felix just smiled at the words, looking endeared and adorable and wonderful as he gazed up at Chan.

“We could do all of that if you want, baby,” Felix drawled, bringing both his hands over Chan’s shoulders again, leaning up so he could whisper into his ear, “But first, _what was that you were saying about making out in the library_?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please check out all the other drabbles in the collection and thank you so much to the mods for such a cute event <3333
> 
> happy fanwork day everyone!!
> 
> twitter: @hotelfelixxie
> 
> have a good day and stay safe <33


End file.
